


Artwork - Cartoon: The Littlest Musketeer - d'Artagnan

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay gang, hopefully this will work. I had a lot of help on this from my Stargate pal but whom you know here as LadyinWaiting.<br/>This is my artwork for a little d'Artagnan. Done with pastels.<br/>I went on the net for clip art to get the outfit (several actually), pose, etc., mixed different colors and then made up my original face. Actually kinda looks like my little Daniels I have done a ton for for my Stargate writing groups. This is old school Musky uniform. If time permits I may do one in his leathers.<br/>Hope you like him (grins).</p><p>++++</p><p>Heads up! Photobucket has changed their policy and I can't use it for 3rd party hosting any longer unless I pay. If I understood them correctly all my uploaded pictures to Archive will go away. I do not have the time to re-scan and try to post them to a new site that is free. Ebm36 has told me of one but I'm not going to re-do them as everyone's already seen and commented on them. So if you see any of my artwork or read Three Musketeers and a Bebe or The Family That Spies Together Stays Together, pictures maybe gone. LOL!</p><p>++++</p><p>++++</p><p>Oh yeah, forgot to mention... d'Art finally gets a hat! LOL!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork - Cartoon: The Littlest Musketeer - d'Artagnan

 


End file.
